


Hotel Lovin's

by SCRedfield



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCRedfield/pseuds/SCRedfield





	Hotel Lovin's

Dean leaned in the doorway, arms crossed, as he took in the view before him.

"Hmpf. You just couldn't wait any longer for me, huh?"

Sam was lying on his stomach in bed, facing away from him, and snoring softly. It wasn't a wonder since Dean took longer than expected to come back to the hotel, and therefore his brother didn't wait up like a parent concerned for their child. 

Closing the door behind him and locking it, he set his backpack down at the table and proceeded to take off everything he wore. 

"Guess I'll just wake you up the old fashioned way," he mused as he finally turned off the light.

Slipping into bed next to him, Dean traced his lips all along Sam's shoulders and neck. He was semi-warm to the touch, and as Dean's tongue played with an earlobe, Sam slowly began to stir. 

His younger brother moaned. Dean gently nibbled at his earlobe enough until he was able to coax him to roll over, ducking his head a bit so as not to be hit by an arm. Smiling, Sam's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey."

Dean smiled back, caressing his face. "Hey."

"You gonna finish what you started, or...?"

He smirked mischievously. "Oh I intend on finishing," he reassured with a wink, "and making you scream my name before the dawn."

They started off slow, kissing and rubbing at each other's shoulders and faces. Dean wanted to get Sam worked up just enough until he fully took him, but first he had to make sure that he was assuming dominance; for tonight he planned on enjoying every single moan and shudder that was sure to pass through the younger's body.

"Ahhh...Deeeaaannn..." Sam moaned, as his brother attacked his neck, then stuck two fingers in his mouth. He sucked on them greedily, the digits coarse from years of hard hunting and relentless driving. It wasn't necessarily a bad taste, but the mark of a true man who took care of business. And Sam made sure he thoroughly moistened them for when Dean was ready to stretch him.

"You want me to fuck you hard into this mattress, or ride me until you're rendered senseless?" Dean seductively growled in his ear. 

Personally speaking, both sounded good.

But Sam knew what Dean truly wanted.

With an apparent pop, the fingers came out of his mouth and Sam looked at his brother with pleading eyes. 

"Ride you senseless."

Dean smirked darkly. "Then come here pretty boy--"

With a grunt he rolled over and brought Sam on top of him, the younger barely sitting on his brother's lap. 

"You aren't gonna stretch me with your fingers first?" Sam questioned as Dean wiped his hands on the bed.

"No," he replied as reached under his pillow and produced a small bottle of lube. "I want you to lather me up instead. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy you sucking on my fingers as much as the next person...but I want to you to play with my cock before I have some fun with you."

Sam smiled, clearly feeling embarrassed, yet excited all the same. He reached out and grabbed the bottle, flipping open the cap and drizzling some of the contents onto his brother's waiting dick; the organ twitching in response. Dean watched with keen eyes as the bottle was tossed aside and Sam gently grabbed hold of him. 

The feeling was amazing. As Sam worked the gel all around, Dean kept his eyes on his brother's face. He knew that eventually the pressure would become unbearable to the point of the where he would be at the mercy of his lover. And, just as he was about to voice such displeasure, Sam sat up more on his knees and positioned himself.

God he was stunning to look at. As Sam slowly lowered himself, Dean entering his body, his hands trailed up the toned mass of skin; eventually holding his softly gasping, open-mouthed face, beckoning him forward. With closed eyes, their mouths met as Dean brought his knees up and gently began to buck in and out. 

He tasted like mint. The toothpaste itself wasn't real apparent, but the coolness was there. And it tasted sweet.

"Ride me," Dean growled as he picked up pace, gazing into Sam's eyes once they opened. The look of lust was unmistakable. "Ride me, and scream my name!"

He pushed Sam up, making the younger catch himself against his brother's knees, as Dean really began to pound himself inside of him. Grasping his thighs, he stared intently at the form that joined with him. Every gasp, every shudder, every tightening of muscles and the like that came out of Sam, was all for him. Every. Single. Thing.

Sam's mouth never closed. Dean was determined to keep it that way, even when his dick found his brother's prostrate gland and then he let go of his hip and grabbed his brother's throbbing cock—making the younger cry out suddenly, pre-cum oozing from the tip—he wouldn't let up. The speed increased, and with it Sam's moans.

"Oh my…oh my God Dean…oh my Goooooooooood…!"

The huffing kept going and Dean found the lust within him burning. He ached to make Sam gasp his name over and over again with unbridled, sinful vulnerability. To dominate his sibling into full submission until the inevitable sweet release of both their thicknesses would soon be at hand.

"That's it, Sammy." Dean encouraged, stroking him faster. The longer he spoke to him the more excited he became, and when it came to Sam, he liked it when his brother would talk dirty. Blood rushed to his face and flushed it as he concentrated on the task at hand, feeling the burn from the unlawful rise in body temperature as he continued to conquer his ever-gasping brother. "Feel me inside you…moving…deeper…and deeper…hitting your spot…me branding you…with the skin of my dick…" The pressure was building, too quickly he noticed, and soon it would all be over. "Nnnngh! I'm gonna come inside you, Sammy…" Now he really picked up pace, his thrusts becoming more powerful and forceful as his cock stiffened to the point of pain.

"D-Don't stop, Dean!" Sam whimpered as his brother worked him raw. "Don't stop! I'm gonna…I'm gonna come…!"

"Not without me you're not!" Just a few more thrusts… "Not without…without…"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh Deeeeeeeaaaaaaannnnnnn!"

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck Saaaaaaaammmmyyyyyyy!"

Sam fell back between Dean's legs and onto the bed, his seed shooting up and over his head as his brother filled him. Together they came in perfect unison, and in that moment, they strengthened the bond that brought them closer together.

Sweaty, panting, and hot beyond all reason, they became limp from a triumphant euphoria. 

"God…you are the tightest piece of ass on this side of the planet." Dean huffed once he was able to catch his breath. 

Sam smiled, beside himself with glowing satisfaction. "And you're…just as magnificent as ever…"

Dean snorted. "Damn right I am."


End file.
